What They Didn't Know About Chloe
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles find out some interesting things about Chloe while she's on a business trip with Mr. Stapleman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Kayla, Kyle, Grandma Calls, Grandpa Calls, Grandma Steps, Grandpa Steps, and Mr. Stapleman are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**What They Didn't Know About Chloe**

The turtles were hanging out in the Calls' living room. Their 16 year old friend, Chloe Calls, had just left the house to go on a two day business trip with her manager Mr. Stapleman.

Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls entered the room. They put a set of DVDs on the table.

"What are those DVDs about?" Leo asked.

"They're home movies of Chloe and her parents," Grandma Calls replied.

"Would it be OK if we watched them?" Donny asked.

"Fine with us," Grandpa Calls said with a smile.

Grandma Calls put a DVD into the DVD player while the turtles sat on the sofa and Grandpa Calls sat in a chair. Then Grandma Calls sat in another chair and used the remote to start the DVD.

A young man wearing a tuxedo appeared on the screen with a young woman wearing a bridal dress. They were kissing on the lips.

"Would those people happen to be Chloe's parents?" Raph asked.

"They would," Grandma Calls replied. "Their names were Kayla and Kyle."

"Do you keep in touch with Kayla's parents?" Mikey asked.

"We do and they live in Florida," Grandpa Calls replied. "To Chloe, they're Grandma and Grandpa Steps."

On the screen, Kyle and Kayla were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They were laying in a hammock.

"This honeymoon is so romantic," Kayla said.

"That was the whole idea," Kyle said with a smile.

"Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done."

"Same here."

Kayla and Kyle kissed on the lips. Then they snuggled up together and continued kissing.

* * *

Later on, the screen showed Kayla and Kyle in the birthing room at the hospital. Just then, Kayla felt a contraction come on.

"KYLE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kayla screamed. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"I hear women in labor say that a lot," the doctor told Kyle.

"That's a relief," Kyle said.

"Kayla, I'm going to have you push on the next contraction," the doctor said.

A moment later, another contraction came on and Kayla pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later, the baby was born and Kyle and Kayla kissed on the lips.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you, too, Kayla."

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "You have a daughter."

The doctor cleaned and examined the baby. Then he put her in Kayla's arms.

"She's so beautiful," Kayla breathed.

"What should we name her?" Kyle asked.

"How about Chloe Caitlin Calls?"

"Perfect choice."

* * *

The DVD showed Chloe when she was 2 years old. She was tying her shoelaces.

"Good job, Chloe," Kayla said.

"We're very proud of you," Kyle said.

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy," Chloe said.

Kayla picked Chloe up and spun her around. Chloe squealed in delight.

"Chloe learned to tie her shoes when she was two?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"Chloe's a very smart girl," Grandma Calls said.

"She learned to cook when she was six," Grandpa Calls said.

"I was four when Sensei taught me how to cook," Mikey said.

The turtles watched the rest of the DVDs in silence. They were amazed about all the things Chloe learned when her parents were alive.

"I was amazed with how Chloe learned new things so quickly," Donny said.

"She also learned how to be prepared for emergencies," Leo chimed in, remembering the part on the DVD where Chloe's parents showed her how to pack an emergency bag.

"Not to mention that she learned to read when she was four."

"That's how old you were when you started learning to read."

Just then, the shell cell rang and Donny answered it. It turned out to be Chloe.

"How's everything, Chloe?"

"Great," Chloe replied. "Mr. Stapleman and I found a bunch of interesting items that he might want his computer store to sell."

"Can't wait to see it."

"We'll be home tomorrow and the items should be in the store in a week or so."

"That's great."

"I'd better get to bed now."

"Night."

"Night."

Donny hung up the shell cell. Then he put it in his belt.

The turtles decided to have some leftover pizza that was in the fridge. After eating, they decided to go to bed. They said good night to each other. Then they headed for their rooms.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, over in a hotel in Columbus, Ohio, Chloe got out of her bed when she heard a knock at the door. She put on her robe, went over to the door, looked through the hole, and let Mr. Stapleman inside.

"Ready to head back home?" Mr. Stapleman asked.

"I just need to gather my belongings and then I'll be ready," Chloe replied.

"I'll meet you in the lobby and we can go get breakfast."

"Fine with me."

Mr. Stapleman left the room. Then Chloe got herself ready to leave.

* * *

At the Calls' house, the turtles were eating breakfast. They were having eggs and toast.

"Donny, do you know when Chloe gets back?" Raph asked.

"Should be either late afternoon or early evening," Donny replied.

"I'll prepare her favorite meal this afternoon," Mikey said.

"Good thinking, Mikey," Leo said.

The turtles continued to chat as they continued to eat their breakfast. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

Mr. Stapleman and Chloe were eating breakfast in a restaurant connected to the hotel. Both of them were having Belgium waffles and hot chocolate.

"I'm glad you brought me on this trip," Chloe said.

"I'm hoping some of the items we ordered will show up in the store soon," Mr. Stapleman said.

"Not to mention finding a place for some of the items."

"We'll think of something."

Just then, the waitress showed up with the check which Mr. Stapleman paid. Then the waitress left and he and Chloe continued chatting while they finished their breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Mr. Stapleman dropped Chloe off at her grandparents' house. Chloe entered the living room where the turtles were hanging out. Chloe went over to Donny and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. Then Leo, Mikey, and Raph got their turns.

"How was the trip?" Leo asked.

"It was good," Chloe replied.

"We saw some DVDs of you when you were younger," Mikey said.

"How did you learn all that stuff so fast?" Raph asked with curiosity.

"I guess it came naturally," Chloe replied.

"Glad you enjoyed your trip," Donny said.

"I made black bean tacos for dinner," Mikey said.

"I'm glad you remembered that was my favorite dinner," Chloe said. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and pulled away a couple minutes later.

"Why don't we eat now?" Leo suggested.

The others nodded in agreement and Mikey headed for the kitchen. He came out with a tray of black bean tacos and put them on the table.

Chloe and the turtles sat down at the table and they each got some tacos. They chatted while they ate and cleaned up when they were done.

"I'm going to bed now," Chloe said once clean up was done. "Night."

"Good night," Leo said.

"Sleep tight," Raph said.

"Have a peaceful sleep," Donny said.

"Pleasant dreams," Mikey said.

Chloe headed for her room upstairs. The turtles decided to head for their rooms and go to bed a few minutes later.

The End


End file.
